Kazumi Ushimora
Kazumi Usimora: Profile- Age: 16 (17 in the future) Seiyu: Ayana Taketatsu, Narumi Takahira (child) Voice Actor: Kari Wahlgren (Viz Media dub), Laura Bailey (OVA), Colleen O'Shaughnessy (child), Cristina Valenzuela (Bandai Entertainment dub) Height: 5'7 ft. (6'0 in the future) Weight: 99 oz. (105 in the future) Personality: Intelligent, Cruel/Rude (in manga), Spirited, Playful, Flirty. Demon Soul: Freyark ("Demon Goddess of the Earth") (former), Kokkuro ("Demon God of the Flames") (current). Abilities: Dark Metsuriken, Saikomunto (in SujiAguupin), Torororo, El Puerto Muerte ("The Dark Uppercut of Death"), Soul Destroyer (in Ultimo Fusion mode), Heavy Demon (in SujiAguupin), Naginata, Koichifuka, Telekneisis. Occupation: Demon Hunter/ChojiDan Academy student. Statistics: *Power: 8/10 *Intellect: 10/10 *Speed: 10/10 *Strength: 5/10 *Charisma: 9/10 *Spirit Power: 10/10 *Total: 5,200 (Kazumi's statistics in total are the highest) Kazumi Usimora: Kazumi is a 16-year-old Goroshi Master and the main female protagonist in the anime and manga series. She is a proclaimed genius at heart and almost appears to be levelheaded half of the time, and annoyingly childish on occasion. Kazumi's calm persona could however make her annoying to some people, albeit not being able to stay quiet for too long (similar to a young child). Kazumi is one of the few females in the anime to actually include their weight as in their profiles. She is the younger stepsibling of Ryo Tetsumaki and close friend. It also appears that the storylines mainly resolve around the duo halfway... Kazumi is known to be a very quick character at heart, being the only one to use extremely complicated techniques. Kazumi herself appears to have three lives (her first wasted in episode 52 of SujiAguupin). She was revived in episode 61 ("The Return of a Friend! Bushido Versus Goroshi?"). Currently (since Total SujiAguupin episode 146), Kazumi is somewhere in the Aomori trying to maintain her normal life as Goroshi Master. She is mentioned a lot in later episodes, and made no other appearances in the anime until episode 210, with the viewers seeing a more playful and hyperactive personality. Her rival in the Sujira Battle Tournament is Raida Yuuki. Trivia: *Kazumi has five character songs: Mokujin no Motodu, Hakuke Lover, Uta kimi wo Blade (a duet with Nimadoru's seiyu Asuka Okame), Golden Sun (another duet with Nimadoru), and Te no Hira no Yuuki (a third duet with Haruka Tomatsu, Rikura's seiyuu). Te no Hira no Yuuki (originally by Idoling!!!) is used as the 6th closing theme of Total SujiAguupin, with the exception of both Rikura and Kazumi's seiyuus singing it during episode 78. Her theme is All Out. *Kazumi is the most sane character in the series. *Kazumi's name stands for "Beautiful Harmony" *She also hates eating sweet foods because of her sensitive skin that will go wrinkled if Kazumi does eat them. *Ayana Taketatsu is Kazumi's seiyu in the japanese version. Little known facts had been obvious sources that Megumi Toyoguchi (the seiyu for Gojira Namufira) and Yuuna Inamura were originally auditioning for Kazumi. However, Taketatsu unexceptedly scored the acting. *Kazumi is very self-conscious about the size of her chest... If made fun of it by some people (most likely Ryu Mokuro and Zakura Aori), she will claw their face softly to make the problem dense. Appearance Kazumi wears bright yellow (not near blonde) hair and has red markings on her face (during SujiAguupin, this is removed). She also wears her hair in a medium-long ponytail, as she is greatly embarrassed with her scrunchies missing, and with most people saying that she is beautiful. In the anime, Kazumi bears wolf-like fangs (though these only appear when excited or angry). Her clothing consists only of a blue robe and a sash. Kazumi's weapon is a unique ocarina known as "Naginata". Its powers activate whenever Kazumi calls out ancient rituals and believing in what she cares about. Her eyes tend to be relaxed, even sporting a cat-like smile. Obata states that Kazumi has been one of the easiest characters to draw, technically because of Kazumi's own distinguishing features. Voice During voice recording sessions for both english and japanese dubs, Kazumi Usimora would be most likely given dialogue that would be mirrored to an ordinary, female high school student's, but in a more flirty and lighthearted way. The reason being is that Obata wanted his female characters to actually more childish than actually mature and strict. So, Ayana Taketatsu decided to become the seiyuu for Kazumi in the anime and other media. Taketatsu has stated that her voice tone for Kazumi sounds like an 11-year-old's, but has dialect that actually resembles someone's in their early 30's. The voice tone used for Kazumi Usimora is also similar to Yui Hirasawa's in the anime adaptation of K-On and sometimes mirroring the character's own mannerisms. To give an english voice away, Viz Media decided to license the anime outside of Japan and hooked up with Kari Wahlgren to do the dubbed voice of Kazumi. It seemed the hardest out of all the other dubbed voices because of the perfect timing problems and good tone match of the original. It also appears to have a bit of a rasp in between speaking, only because of Kazumi being a teenager and not an adult. After Viz Media chose to drop the anime out of their listing, Bandai Entertainment chose to redub the whole anime series and re-casted Kazumi Usimora now as Cristina Valenzuela. This seemed to be much more of an improvement, since Valenzuela is probably good at doing very child-like voices. So out of respect, she debuted as Kazumi Usimora in Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 2: Nova-Exedra, and in the anime during the english dub of episode 210. Kazumi's other voice actors included Narumi Takahira (Japanese, as a child), Laura Bailey (English, Total Drama Sujira OVA), and Colleen O'Shaughnessey (English, as a child). In the Japanese version, Kazumi always ended her sentences with "-chura", which was changed in the english dub to "cool, man..." to make more sense.